3 truths
by allanarcher777
Summary: The sequel to Dimensional Clash is here! Why does Prussia hate Austria? Who are these 2 new threats? And what is going on with Nabbit? Read to find out! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT STORY AND PLOT! SPOILER WARNING FOR SEVERAL MARIO GAMES AND POSSIBLY HETALIA EPISODES!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1.

Bowser had been spying on Mario and his pals for a good 2 weeks, hoping to find out about the young man that prevented his defeat. "Stupid secret balance thing-a-mabob!" He shouted in anger. His recon troops were able to figure out everything about the portals whereabouts, the nation personifications, as well as the consequences of disturbing that secret. Of course, he was REALLY upset. "When I get my hands on that America, I'll make him regret the day he crossed me!" He roared. It was about that time that Kammy Koopa came into the room with a letter in her hand.

"Your highness, this came addressed to you! Not sure who sent it, but's got a lipstick kiss on it." She informed the tyrant sitting in the throne in front of her. This got Bowser out of his funk and very surprised.

"Gimme the letter then! I wonder if it's from Peach." Bowser wondered, knowing that deep down in his mind that it obviously wasn't. "Let's see…" He began as he read the letter.

_We have sources that have told us of your rough encounter with a strong man. We know how awesome your plan was and all I can say is that we want to make your awesome dreams come true! If you help us with a little goal of ours that is… Meet me and my gang at the Star Hill portal to discuss awesome terms there!_

_ P.S. I'M AWESOME!_

Bowser was a bit confused with what the letter meant. Was someone else at Star Hill on that fateful day? Also, why did this loony kiss the letter? No matter what he thought, he knew one thing. He could trust whoever these guys were.

"Set a course for Star Hill, the portal more specifically. We got a big event waiting there." Bowser said with a wide grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

Bowser followed the letters instructions and found the portal again. "I'm waiting, where are these guys?" Bowser asked himself as he started to pace back and forth. Just then, 3 people came barreling through the portal at top speed. There was a handsome blonde man, a decent looking guy that was carrying a sack of what looked like tomatoes of all things, and an albino man.

"Wow! It's even more awesome looking than I expected." The albino spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit uneasy. I've never actually played the bad guy before." Said the tomato man.

"Wi. However, we must remember our goal. Where is Bowser?" The blonde one said with an incredibly French accent.

"I'm right here! I assume you sent me this letter?" Bowser asked the trio of men.

"Ci, that was us and…. France did you kiss the letter AGAIN!?" The tomato man asked with annoyance when he noticed the letter in Bowser's hand.

"Wi monsieur Spain. It's what I do." The man said as he let out an annoying laugh. Bowser then backtracked a little bit through what they said.

"Wait, are you countries just like the guy that beat me up?" The reptile asked surprised.

"Indeed, well I got demoted to sharing a country with my brother. Regardless, yes." The albino answered. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am the awesome Prussia! This is the slightly less awesome France and the also not as awesome as me Spain! Ve are the BFT!"

"BFT?"

"Bad friends trio." Prussia explained." Let's get to business, you want power, and lots of it right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I always try to kidnap the princess but…" Bowser was cut off when Prussia interrupted him.

"Ja, ja, ja, listen. That's getting you nowhere. You gotta think big. You should try and capture a NP like us, und I know just the one for you to focus on. This butt wipe has given my friends enough annoyance so it would seem logical for us to take him down a peg. Vhat do you say?" Prussia asked with a TON of confidence. Bowser had to admit, this guy had a flare for talking and did a good job trying to persuade him. He liked his style. He looked at Prussia's extended hand and shook it.

"Where do we start?" Bowser asked. The four shared a long maniacal laughter at the moon as they thought out their plan carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3.

America woke up the next morning with a big yawn. As he opened his eyes, he saw a Boo floating in front of him, tongue and all. "AHHH!" America flipped out as he tried to swing a punch at the apparition. Unfortunately, it went through the ghost and wound up face down on the floor.

"Bahahah! Oh my god that was hilarious! HA-HA! Anyway," the Boo continued. "Your America right?"

"Yeah."

"The Princess hired me and some other Boos to summon you back to our world. There's a big emergency going on and they need your help again!" He explained.

"No prob bra!" America said as he rushed and got dressed. "Also, scare me like that again and I'll kill you!" America said very upset. The nation went to the lab in the bamboo forest. There he met up with Japan, England, Germany, Hungary, and Austria. "What's Austria doing here?" America asked.

"What? I can't bring friends?" Hungary complained.

"Yeah, I agree. Hungary told me about this place so I wanted to come see it for myself." Austria remarked awfully smug.

"Fine, don't have to be so snippy!" America complained. The nations went inside the base and through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4.

When the NPs went through the portal, they immediately went straight to Peach's castle. They were awaited by the Mario Bros., Peach, Yoshi, and Toadsworth. "Glad you could all make it." Toadsworth began. "Hmmm. Who is this handsome fellow?" he asked pointing to Austria who was rather calm about everything.

"I'm Austria. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Austria replied as he bowed like a gentlemen.

"What seems to be the problem?" England asked.

"This note was on the castle doorstep this morning. It looks like it's from Bowser." Peach answered. They all looked at the letter as they went in the main hall.

_Hey chumps! My troops told me everything about these NPs or whatever there called. Don't worry, I know what will happen to me if I squeal. However, that doesn't mean YOU'RE safe! Revenge here I come!_

- _Bowser_

America started to laugh when he heard this. "Is he serious? You all know what happened last time right?" Before they could answer, a dark blue haired koopa and a few koopatrols came bursting through the window.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up to the party." The koopa replied.

"Ludwig Von Koopa! It's been a while. If you want the princess, you're going to have to go through me first!" Mario replied to the reptile in front of him.

"Oh, were going to get what we want relatively easy my dear nemesis to my father." Ludwig said with a calm and sinister tone in his voice. He pulled out a Bob-omb and tossed it in the air. It burst in a big puff of smoke.

"Ahhh! I can't see! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Germany screamed. As everyone scrambled around the room, a loud, feminine scream filled the castle.

"AHHHHHHHH!" When the dust cleared. Ludwig and his troops were gone without a trace.

"Oh what a tragedy! The princess has been captured once again." Toadsworth yelled when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Toadsworth, I'm right here. I'm fine!" Peach replied to her loyal servant. Indeed she was, not a scratch.

"Lady Hungary?" Toadsworth asked confused. However, Hungary was there fine and dandy as well. When Luigi took a count of everyone in the room, they found out what happened.

... Ludwig and his men kidnaped Austria.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5.

"Great… NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" England yelled with rage coming out of him like a volcano.

"Chill. Let's just go over to Bowser's place, beat the tar out of him, and get Austria ba…" America began to explain when two birds came flying into the room. One of which was letting out annoying chirping sounds.

"CHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRP!" said the little white bird. The NPs knew whose birds those were.

"OF COURSE! THAT BLOODY FROG AND HIS PALS ARE HERE TOO!" England continued to rage. Just then the yellow bird pulled out a DVD case and they both flew off.

"Play me." Yoshi read on the case. The group took out the disc, put it in a DVD player and watched the screen. When the image came in they saw an albino man standing in a dark room.

"Hello unawesome losers, except America. It is I the great Prussia coming to you from Bowser's castle!" Prussia began.

"Oui, along with the handsome and beautiful France." France came out from the left side of the screen in his trademark blue cloak. Everyone had to hold England back at this point to keep him from smashing the TV.

"Don't forget me! The caring and charming Spain!" Declared the Spanish nation as he came in chomping on a tomato. It was after that when Bowser himself came marching on screen with the BFT.

"Long time no see Mario! Check this out! I've got NP friends too!" Bowser boasted to his nemesis.

"If you're watching this, then we have kidnapped Austria! As we speak he is being brought to our fortress of awesomeness. I will get revenge on that loser for all the times he screwed me in my life." Prussia went on as a big sinister smile spread across his face.

"We are going to make him pay for his crimes. You want him? Come and get him." France smirked.

"Usually, this is the part where I start saying this is where I'll squash you Mario. Not this time! America, if you're watching this. Know that I'm ready for round 2! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE A GRAPE!" Bowser roared as he punched the camera and the screen went to fuzz.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6.

Everyone was stunned at what the disc played. "Who were those guys?" Mario asked.

"Those fools were my brother Prussia, und his friends France und Spain." Germany explained. "I know vhat you're thinking about mien brother, well… He used to be a great country. When WW2 ended, his country disbanded und he was demoted to sharing a country with me." Germany confessed.

"Those bloody idiots call themselves the bad friends trio!" England explained. Just then Hungary started to run for the door when Toadsworth caught her with his cane.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going Miss Hungary?"

"I know exactly what Prussia wants revenge about! He's whining about the War of Austrian Succession again! Let me take care of this." Hungary explained to the small man in front of her.

"I say, you seriously can't be thinking of going out into the dangerous lands here! You'll get killed. Just stay here until the heat dies down." Toadsworth suggested. Hungary was about to throw a hissy fit and spread havoc everywhere, when she saw Peach give her a little wink. Hungary restrained herself and agreed.

"Fine, I'll stay here," She said very disappointed. "but can I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course, it's right over there." Peach said as she guided the nation to the bathroom down the hallway.

"All right! Let's-a-go show Bowser whose boss!" Mario exclaimed as he, Luigi, and Yoshi ran out the main doors. "Are you guys coming or what?" He asked the NPs. America was amazed at what he was just asked. He looked at England who had a devilish smile on his face. He could already tell he was going just to beat the baguettes out of France. When America looked at Germany and Japan, he saw Germany get out a few grenades from his pocket. As well as Japan pulling out his katana (Still in its case of course.).

"LET'S ROCK OUT!" America squealed as the group ran out of the castle towards Bowser's territory.

"Good luck young fellows!" Toadsworth yelled as they all left. As he was walking down the hall, a spritz of a blue gas was sprayed in front of him. Then he felt incredibly woozy as he saw 2 mysterious figures in front of him. They appeared to be laughing. "Oh…My!" Toadsworth said just before he blacked out on the floor. The mysterious culprits shoved him in the nearest closest they could find.

"Sorry gramps, but you're not going to stop us!" One of the figures said as they left the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7.

"Let go of me you fools!" Austria whined for the 35th time as the koopas carried him down a path and into a warp pipe. When they came out the other side, they were in Bowser's castle and Austria was chucked into a cage. "Why I never! Have you the common decency to…"

"Ja, ja. Save it ya dink!" Prussia interrupted. Austria should've known the BFT had a role to play in this. Just then Bowser came into the room, and sat in a cushy throne.

"Let's get straight to business Austria. I want your country… ALL OF IT!" Bowser demanded. Austria was surprised at his request.

"What! I can't do that for various reasons. First off, you can't even control it without endangering yourself and others." Austria tried to argue.

"I can't, but THEY can!" Bowser said pointing to the BFT.

"Yeah amigo, when you sign all your land over to us. We'll be a phenomenal super country with Bowser running a slice of it behind the scenes." Spain explained.

"OK, but why? Why are you 3 siding with him?"

"Oh Austria, this is our vengeance for all the crap you've done to us over the years." France told Austria.

"What crap? I've never done anything to any of you." Austria exclaimed. The 3 nations just shot him a 'are you serious' look. "Okay, so I brought Prussia into ruins." They continued to stare. "I also brutally beat France with a bull whip while he was tied to a chair," The glare got even deeper. "and I dumped a filthy slacker on Spain… Okay okay, I can be a crapwad sometimes I admit it." Austria confessed.

"That's not all you unawesome loser scum!" Prussia yelled as he slapped Austria across the face. "You destroyed my life! Now I'm going destroy YOUR pathetic excuse of one, and maybe even make you beg for it! Everyone will know about the TRUE AUSTRIA!" Prussia declared. Austria got a major sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Wow! This guy's got style!" Bowser said surprised. The evil king snapped his fingers and a few servants came in with glasses of soda. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Bowser declared.

"Don't you mean an _awesome _friendship?" Prussia corrected.

"Why not? A toast. To our might and strength." Bowser remarked.

"To our might and strength!" The NPs agreed as they chugged their soda.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8.

"Over there… OVER THERE!" America sang aloud.

"For the love of god America STOP. SINGING. THAT!" Yoshi shouted completely annoyed.

"Why? It's my war song." America replied. They had been hiking for 2 hours. They ran into a few bumps, they ran into 2 hammer bros earlier. Japan sliced the hammers they threw in half. Which made a big opening for the Mario bros. to attack. At one point Germany got a call from Italy.

"Germany, I saw Romano planting some sort of booby trap in your bed. I walked up to him and then I spooked him and set the trap off. WHAT IS THE NUMBER FOR THE HOSPITAL IN YOUR COUNTRY?!" Italy panicked. Germany ranted a bunch of German gibberish to the nation. "OK!" Italy replied as he hung up. (It's unknown whether he dialed the right number or not. All you need to know is that Romano survived.) Just then there was a Bullet Bill flying head on for the group, they got out of the way just in time for Mario and America to see a familiar face to both of them.

"GENERAL GUY!" They jinxed each other.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's been a while Mario." The armed general said from his goofy looking tank with an army of Shy Guys behind him.

"Humph, an actual military figure. That's the last thing I expected to see. Nevertheless I'll take you down." Germany said rather cool and collected.

"That's rather smug for a newbie to this world like you, all right tough guy, take your best shot." General Guy said as he crossed his arms attempting to look as epic as possible. Germany kept a blank face as he took out a small red object, bit the top, pulled off a little piece, and with careful and precise aim chucked it into the tank. "What was that supposed to…?" BOOM! "DOOOOOOOOOO?!" General Guy wailed as his tank blew up in a burst of red and he flew off into the sky. In a small twinkle in the sky, he was gone.

"RETREAT!" The army screamed as they took off running into a nearby forest. Everyone was amazed at how quickly Germany made the army collapse.

"Mam-Mia! Why didn't I-a think of that?" Mario asked himself as they continued to walk as if nothing happened.

"Probably because Italians don't know how to verk explosives." Germany remarked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Germany quickly said. He dodged a bullet.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9.

As the group was about to march on the main path, Japan gave an idea that was nothing but pure genius. "Hey, do you think if we follow those shy guys we'll find a short cut?" Japan asked. The group paused for a moment and thought about it. Mario then pulled out a Fire Flower and Luigi pulled out a Boomerang Flower. Both transformed with their power-ups.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario said as the group followed the army of cowards. As luck may have it Japan was right about the short-cut thing. They saw that same army piling into a warp pipe that had Bowser's trademark symbol on it. They got stuck, but one Shy Guy shoved everyone down the pipe, but not before noticing the heroes with a terrified wale. The heroes paused at the pipe for a moment, they all nodded at each other and jumped right in.

Bowser and the BFT were playing poker when Kammy and Kamek flew into the room on their broomsticks. "Your greatness! Mario and his pals were seen taking the express warp pipe you built!" Kamek said to the four.

"They'll be here any second." Kammy warned them.

"WHAT! Get all the troops ready to…" Bowser started to order when France chimed in.

"Ah, phooey. That my turtle friend is an idiotic choice to make! I refuse to be seen as the weak nation profiting from the sidelines again!" France declared. "Just let them in, have le troops bring them in unharmed. It will make our victory all the sweeter." France suggested. Bowser was had mix of emotion from Frances's response. Shock from an outrageous idea. Terror from the possibility that it could back fire. As well as pride for France's guts of wanting to go straight at everyone. The king thought long and hard, okay maybe not long. He thought hard about it though.

"Alright then, put all troops on hold. Jr., escort the losers to the throne room to meet their doom!" Bowser ordered with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes, papa!" Jr. agreed as he went to the front gate.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10.

When the group popped out of the pipe, they were directly in front of the front door to Bowser's castle. Germany pulled out another grenade and through it at the gate. When it blew up, the door was turned to ash. America jumped in with the flashiest entrance. "What-up losers? Show us where Austria is or prepare to be brought to justice by THE HEROES!" America yelled full of energy. All of the castles residence just looked at them for a brief moment. Then they went back to doing what they were doing before they showed up and destroyed the door. "What gives? They don't even care." America asked. He was right, they didn't even give a rat's rear end about them being on their turf. Just then they saw Bowser Jr. running towards them, unarmed of course.

"My dad and his friends want to finish you personally. Follow me." Bowser Jr. said as he motioned for them to follow the little tyke.

"Gee, this is kind of awkward. I never actually got walk through here without SOMETHING trying to kill-a me." Mario confessed. After a while of walking they got into a long room with Austria hanging in some sort of chandelier cage. With the BFT sitting at the end of the room waiting for them. Right off the bat the NPs noticed that Bowser wasn't in the room. The Mario bros. and Yoshi knew better than to let their guards down. Mario put his hand in the air and used his fingers to count down from 3 to 1. When he reached one, as if on cue but Bowser jumped from the celling out of nowhere as he roared and dive-bombed America. They all jumped out of the way.

"Well, look who it is. The idiot that cost me my well-deserved victory a few weeks back. I'm ready for you this time America!" Bowser growled. Mario had a mix of relief, shock, and worry to see Bowser wanting to smash somebody other him.

"Vest you made it, how fun." Prussia began. Then he noticed something odd with the group (to him anyway.). "Vait, Hungary the Crapvad isn't here? LAME!" Prussia said disappointed.

"Mon-Amie, I think that is for le best." France said just before England tackled him and they began to get into a brawl.

"Have at you Croissant gorging excuse of an artist." England yelled. Everyone from Mario's world was confused at how quickly they spiraled into a melee. They turned to the NPs and they just shrugged as Germany said.

"They do this every day." Germany confessed humiliated. He then turned his attention to Prussia, completely ignoring the mini-massacre going on. "Bruther, why are you siding with Bowser? Vhy are you doing this?" Germany asked. "Dear Vest, I'm doing justice for us all." Prussia said in an unusually serious tone that sent a chill up everyone's spines. "Let me tell you all a story about my history with the pansy, then you'll know everything about vhy ve are doing this." Prussia said very sinisterly, with his smug smile fading from his face. Now England and France had stopped fighting to listen to Prussia's dark tale.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11.

"Me, Austria, und a few other countries had formed a little unified kingdom. It wasn't totally awesome, but it was okay I guess. Austria had a long line of kings that ruled over it. When the last king died, my royal blood line vould take over und run it with awesomeness. Austria however was a greedy Crapvad. He changed the rules to allowing a queen to rule the land just to have keep his authority. Even verse is that he never gave me the Silesia region that I LEGALY OWNED! Vhen I complained vhat did he do? VHAT DID DO?! NOTHING!" Prussia explained as he got more furious with every word. "Und if you don't believe me. Here!" Prussia tossed a paper ball at the heroes. Japan caught it and looked at it in amazement at what he saw. It indeed legally documented that Austria was giving Prussia the Silesia Region all those years ago.

"There is also the fact that You-Know-Who in World War 2 was Austrian und not German!" Prussia reminded all the nations. Germany could feel the rage inside him start to boil.

"Well, that's all in the past. Plus, we weren't even a part of…" Mario tried to counter Prussia's argument when he said something that took the plumbers aback.

"Italy…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I vas just remembering the days when Italy was a little kid. Austria treated him like a little punching bag. He made him clean his house und made him cry. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!" Prussia smirked with his trademark smile which had just returned. Mario and Luigi started to look up at Austria in the cage.

"Is all that true?" Luigi asked. Austria remained silent and turned away from everyone. The plumbers started to clench their fists and red and green fire started to form from their hands.

"Maybe you should let us do what we want amigos. It'll be justice." Spain suggested.

"N...n…NO! I won't let you get away with this!" Mario said standing his ground.

"Ja, ve von't let you win." Germany said.

"Thank you all for…" Austria began as he got cut-off by Luigi.

"When we save you, we are going to have a serious talk." The plumber said very stern.

"Fine then, I was hoping for this anyway." Bowser said looking forward to his vengeance at the nation of the U.S.A. He lunged a punch forward and America got ready to block. When out of nowhere, 2 gusts of wind blew the two back in different directions. As well as Bowser getting a piercing blow to his privates. "AHHHHHH!" The koopa king shrieked as his voice got incredibly high from the pain. Everyone looked over in the direction that had some chuckling sounds. "Who are you?" Bowser asked, still recovering. From the shadows, two figures emerged. They were girls (surprisingly) and both wore masks but dressed differently. One had short yellow hair, white and pink overalls, as well as a hat similar to Mario's except it had an "S" on it instead of an "M". The other had longer brown hair, was wearing mostly black all over her, and had a mace sticking out her dresses back pocket.

"We're your worst nightmare." They replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12.

Everyone was stunned at the new and sudden arrivals to the ordeal. Nobody recognized the 2 from anywhere before. They began to make their entrance a bit flashier. "We are the defenders of all that is good, and live for justice!" Said the one in pink. This put the heroes a bit at ease.

"We also work for our own goals! We'll do anything for success!" Remarked the one in black. The calming ease left the heroes in an instant.

"We are Sugar and Spice!" They both said together. Based on their appearance, it was easy to tell who was who. Bowser just laughed at the 2 hysterically.

"Bwah, ha-ha. Look, a few girl scouts. What kind of cookies are you selling?" he joked. The 2 started to steam at what he said.

"Too bad you fools had to come all the way here for nothing. We'll finish the job!" Spice said as she turned to the heroes.

"Thanks! Let's go home guys!" Luigi said as he tried to get out of the conflict. Germany noticed this and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Vere do you think you're going?" Germany asked. Luigi just froze as fear overtook him.

"This'll be good! All right, I'll smash you first." Bowser declared. He lunged out a punch at Sugar. Spice jumped out of the way and focused on the BFT. Sugar caught Bowser's fist and swung him into the wall. Then she threw him into a corner in the room, made a bunch of pink fire columns around him, and started going to town. When the dust cleared, Bowser was burnt into a black lump of charcoal, unable to fight anymore. "I'd like a pineapple smoothie please." Bowser said as he started to slip into an unconscious state. Everyone was amazed at how quickly this girl beat Bowser. They looked at the BFT to see their reactions. What they saw though, was 3 nations knocked senseless with bumps coating their heads, with Spice standing over them with a mace in her hand.

"Weak, let's get Austria and get out of here." Spice said as she climbed up to the ceiling. The heroes knew one thing for certain, whoever these girls were, they knew about the existence of the NPs.

"Thank you both. You'll get me out of here right?" Austria asked both girls who were de-chaining his cage from the ceiling.

"We were going to do that, but then we heard Prussia's little story. Then we thought, let's let him rot in that cage for a while longer." Sugar replied. Both girls had devilish grins on their faces. "1 down, 2 to go!" She continued.

"You can't do that!" Mario scolded the two. Sugar sent Mario a dark look of disgust and anger.

"Why don't you service men do us a favor and lock these guys in a jail or something for us." Sugar mocked. Just like that, Sugar and Spice jumped out the window with Austria (still in his cage) and they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13.

"To be honest, this is actually a little hard. I mean one at a time isn't a problem, but FOUR that's a challenge." Said America as he was carrying Bowser and The BFT, who were all tied up and ready to put in the dungeon of Peach's castle. When they finally arrived, America chucked the group of 4 into a prison cell.

"When he wakes up, ask him, and I quote 'HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?'" Shouted Mario in a pure rage. Everyone was surprised and stared at Mario. "Sorry-a guys, it's just that… What Sugar said before she left. It hit me right here." The plumber confessed pointing to his chest.

"Ve better tell Toadsworth und the girls the news. Speaking of vhich, vere are they? Germany asked. They all started to walk through the main halls when they heard a banging sound coming from the closet.

"What on this bloody Earth is that?" England asked. When Yoshi went to open the closet door, Toadsworth spilled out in a flurry of punches. They didn't bother the group much because either he missed or it was like a baby punching them.

"Show yourselves fiends! I will not stand for such a cowardly strike!" He yelled.

"Toadsworth-san, what were you doing the closet?" Japan asked confused.

"I was sprayed with sleeping gas, and I assume the attackers shoved me in there." The old fungus explained. Just then everyone remembered something else Sugar said.

"1 down, 2 to go!" The thought repeated in their heads. In an instant, everyone scanned the castle for any sign of Peach and Hungary. They searched for a good 3 minutes when finally. Japan and Mario saw something that made their minds go completely blank. What they saw, was a tiara and a frying pan (which had a few face dents in it, meaning Hungary tried to fight back in some way.) lying on the ground with a scrap of paper. When everyone got to the same room they were in, they read the note.

_You fools let your guard down, now your friends are gone. HAHAHAHA! – A and Z_

"Whoever those A and Z characters are, must have been the two figures I saw before I blanked." Toadsworth said.

"Toadsworth, do you remember seeing what they looked like?" England asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell since my vision was blurred. However, one was in a black outfit, and the other had a hat similar to Master Mario's" He explained.

"Those girls were behind this!" Germany exclaimed. "I vill break them in half! They think they can kidnap two countries und a princess, this is COMPLETLEY UNACCEPTABLE!" He ranted.

"I agree, let's go get some help and go looking for them." Luigi suggested as they ran out with Luigi in the lead.

"Who we gonna ask?" Yoshi wondered.

"The one person I can count on besides you or Mario!" He exclaimed.

All the heroes knew that their adventure was only just begging.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14.

Bowser awoke a few minutes later with a pounding headache. "Hey amigo, Mario says 'HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!' His words, not mine." Spain told the reptile as he awoke.

"Arghh. My head what happened?" Bowser asked. Before Spain could recap what just happened to him, he quickly remembered. "Wait… That's right! When I get my hands on those two, I'M GONNA!" He quickly stopped himself realizing he was tied up. Bowser looked over at France and Prussia, who were struggling to untie themselves.

"Tis no use, these ropes are like leather concrete!" France moaned hopelessly.

"Ja, this sucks! I hate it here." Prussia complained. Each bit of how this came to be made Bowser more and more furious. He started breathing heavily through his nose and smoke came out of it each time. Seeing this gave Prussia an idea.

"Say Bowser, you can breathe fire right?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah, why does that have any relevance to our situation?" The koopa king returned.

"Vell, do you think you can burn these ropes und get us lose?" Just like that Bowser's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened even wider. Bowser than concentrated on controlling his temper to make a steady stream come out when he exhaled. When he was successful, the ropes burned right off. When Bowser was loose, he untied the other three.

"Bravo Bowser, but how are we going to get out of this cell?" France questioned to the group.

"Leave that to me!" Bowser wound up a punch at a brick wall and then. SMASH! The wall crumbled into a billion bricks. Bowser pulled out a little remote that had only one button. When he pushed it, his Clown Car appeared to give them a lift. They all got in and took to the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15.

"Nabbit, Nabbit are you home?" Luigi asked as they got to the doorstep of a secluded island hut.

"I don't care whether that bloody bunny is home or not. Getting shot out of a pipe cannon is no way to travel." England complained. Just then they heard a voice come from the house.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO SUCH A THING YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Nabbit screamed from inside. Everyone was surprised at what they heard. They peered through the window to see what was happening. The only thing they could see was some light off to the left side of the room. They got up against the door and Germany counted from 5 to 1 one on his fingers. When he reached 1, they all burst through the door in a spectacular fashion.

"Hey Nabbit, are you okay?" Luigi asked worried about his friend. What they saw was downright embarrassing. They saw Nabbit in a fluffy brown bathrobe, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream straight from the bin, while he was watching a soap opera.

"JEFF! Why would you marry Louise? YOU BELONG WITH STACEY!" Nabbit whined like he was in agonizing pain. Just then, the burglar saw everyone standing there. America and England were trying to hold back a few laughs. "Uh, I can explain…" Nabbit tried to reason with his friends. He was totally embarrassed at the truth of his secret pastime when he isn't stealing from people. He was about to be criticized to the fullest when the show he was watching was interrupted.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news! Local eye witnesses report seeing a strange phenomenon of two girls carrying a caged gentlemen. Here are expert sketches of the suspects and their captive." As the anchorman said this, 3 images popped up on screen. They all looked almost like Sugar, Austria, and Spice. "Authorities have confirmed that all 3 are still in the city." The scene then changed to a paratroopa police officer.

"We have the city sealed up tight, nobody gets in or out without our say so." The cop said with pride.

"We'll have more coverage at 10!" The broadcast ended and went back to the soap opera.

"Toad Harbor? That didn't look like the one I remember from any games I played." America said.

"Well we-a modeled it after some of your cities America. Japan, you said that it was gonna be a track in Mario Kart 8 right?" Mario asked.

"Yes Mario-san." Japan replied.

"That is not important. Nabbit, will you help us catch those two? They have Austria!" Germany asked the thief.

"Wait, they kidnapped a COUNTRY?" Nabbit asked wanting to clarify.

"Yeah bro, and they kidnapped Peach and Hungary too! Meaning they have 2 countries and a princess. This is whack! We got to stop those gals." America explained.

"That's more hardcore than Bowser could ever do. I'll be right with ya I just need to change." So Nabbit changed out of the bathrobe and the group went to Toad Harbor to try and stop this new threat.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16.

High above the Mushroom Kingdom skies, Bowser and the BFT flew in the clown car. They were on the lookout for either the heroes or Sugar and Spice. "Say, can I turn on the radio?" Prussia asked.

"No! Flying this thing takes concentration and patience." Bowser refused the nation.

"Fine!" However, three seconds later Prussia made a lunge for the radio and turned it on. Heavy metal music burst from the stereos.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Bowser scolded as the two began to fight over the radio. About a minute in, Spain jumped in wanting to listen to some tunes of his own. Bowser than began to fight with Prussia over the buttons, and Spain trying to jam in a mix tape. Eventually it turned into a 3 way massacre. At one point, they accidentally turned it to the news station.

"They were too fast to keep track of, even with that heavy cage." A voice chimed in on the radio.

"SACRE BLEW! Stop your fighting and listen to this!" Yelled France as he turned up the volume. They all shut up and listened.

"The reports say the girls with the caged whining man are still in Toad Harbor as we speak, their exact location is unknown at the moment. Reports indicate that…" All 4 of them just had the general area of some of the people they were looking for handed to them on a silver platter.

"Next stop, Toad Harbor!" Bowser yelled. All 4 of them laughed a maniacal laughter as they head towards the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17.

When the group arrived at Toad Harbor, they were stopped by police before they could enter city limits. Fortunately, the cops noticed just exactly who they were. They were than given special permission to help out with the search. America noticed just how beautiful the city was. There were buildings and streets that reminded him of home no doubt. The biggest thing that caught his eye was a giant Statue of Liberty that looked like Princess Peach. "Well this settles it dudes, I'm making a summer home here!" America said as he let out an annoying laugh.

"Nobody is caring America-San. Let's look for the perpetrators." Japan suggested. As they split up and started searching, a few of the heroes got sidetracked. England looked at the ocean and thought how much his little brother Sealand would like there. However, he then remembered how much of a pain Sealand was to him. Nabbit tried an occasional heist at a few of the city's banks. Causing Mario and Germany to go out of their way to stop him. "Did anybody find anything?" Japan asked. Unfortunately they didn't find a trace of the girls' presence. Then they suddenly heard a few giggles. They tracked it down to a nearby rooftop. When they climbed up to the top. They saw Sugar and Spice licking some ice cream cones together. They even saw a still imprisoned Austria with them eating a sundae.

"At least you guys have the common decency to give me food." Austria admitted. He was glad they let him have such a treat. The girls nodded then saw the heroes in front of them. Sugar tossed her cone off the rooftop and looked at them.

"Well, look who finally caught up. The attention hogs and their pals." Sugar said very disapprovingly of their presence.

"Listen, we really appreciate what you did for us back there, but why are you taking Austria away from us? It just isn't right." Luigi said trying to be reasonable. Before sugar could answer, there was a sound of a familiar nation coming from behind.

"AWESOME PRUSSIA KICK!" Prussia screamed as he delivered a blow to the back of Sugar's head. When she got up, Bowser jumped from out of nowhere and Sugar and Spice were pelted with Tomatoes.

"Did somebody page the kings of awesome?" Bowser asked as now everyone was altogether.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18.

"How did you 3 pigs and a frog escape?" England asked.

"Next time, don't use flammable rope in a fire breathing evil king!" Bowser remarked.

"Ugh, YOU IDIOTS! I can't believe the great Super Mario Bros. would screw up that badly." Sugar began to mock. They tried to speak up but she kept going. "Luigi, you should be ashamed of yourself." She continued. There was a long silence.

"…WHAT!?" Luigi asked highly agitated.

"Obviously a dumb mistake like that was your fault. Don't feel too bad, you're still not as dumb as your red clad bro there." She said pointing straight at Mario.

"Listen toots! You can kidnap my friends and a jerk wad who I'm forced to care about," Luigi said pointing to the caged Austria. "You can insult me and-a call me a-stupid, but no one insults my bro and gets away with it. You have called on the thunder." Luigi said enraged. He still had his boomerang powers on him so he chucked one at Sugar. Surprisingly she gave it a swift kick and it came back so fast that it hit Luigi in the gut, causing him to lose his powers.

"Fine then, let's see if you can entertain me." Sugar began. She gave Spice a nod and then Spice took out a Mini Mushroom from her pocket.

"Open wide wimpy!" She yelled as she force fed Austria the mushroom. In an instant, Austria shrank to the size of a mouse. Spice then grabbed him and then stuffed him in a small box. After she sealed it, she put the box in her pocket and took off. Which left Sugar with the others.

"After them! We can't let them get away!" France urged as he and Spain gave chase in the clown car. Bowser and Prussia decided to prioritize duties.

"I'll go after them, you stay here und do vhat you vant!" Prussia said. Bowser looked at America with a cold stare!

"It'll be my pleasure." He agreed. Prussia took off after the others on foot. "Now America, where were we?" He sarcastically asked.

"Dude, we both know this is going to end just like last…" SMASH! Before America finished talking, Bowser gave a hard face blow and dashed at him all curled up into a ball. The resulting impact sent America flying into a bakery. America got up and dusted himself off. "Nobody hurts the hero like that. YOU'RE DEAD DUDE!" America yelled. Both of them were going nuts. Bowser was even pulling out a new strategy where he throws rapid jabs and breathes huge flames at the same time. However, whenever he did this, he needed to catch his breath because that took a lot of energy. That gave America a big window of time to strike. Meanwhile, Luigi was giving his all against Sugar. Whenever he threw something at her, she either dodged it or countered with a fierce blow. At one point Luigi slipped and fell on his back. Sugar saw this an offered a hand.

"Well thanks, I…" Before he could finish, Sugar started swinging him around like an Olympic hammer. She picked up speed and threw him several feet away into the distance.

"If you have a white flag or something you may want to use it!" She yelled. This made Germany and Japan chuckle to themselves at how that reminded them of their friend. Then Mario brought them out of their memories when he wailed in horror.

"LUIGI!" He screamed in terror. Then America and Bowser stopped fighting and realized what happened. Sugar just beat one of the Mario Bros.

"This looks baaad." Yoshi whispered. Sugar was breathing heavily and looked in their direction. She pointed to Mario.

"Your next!" Sugar said just before she took off looking for Spice. That's when the heroes realized that they had a BIG problem on their hands!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19.

Spice was running from the pursuit of the BFT, which were doing everything they could to prevent her escape with Austria. "Come on little girl, we don't want to fight. Just give le box with that tiny man in it." France declared.

"You'll never get Austria. Me and my partner need him more!" Spice yelled. This made Spain hit the brakes of the hovercraft as hard as he could. The strange action the Spaniard committed also made Spice stop dead in her tracks and turn around.

"Why do you need him more?" Spain asked awfully confused.

"Well, that's kind of a secret. I can't tell you." Spice told the two nations.

"Aw come on! Just a hint?" Spain begged. He really wanted to know why they needed Austria. Spice paused and thought for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Bait." She said softly. Before they continue the chase. Prussia caught up with them.

"You unawesome. _Huff._ Losers! _Huff. _I'm not used. _Wheeze. _ Used. GASP. To running like this anymore." Prussia said as he was gasping for air. The other 2 trio members were about to help him into their ride when they heard screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The scream belonged to Luigi, whom crashed head first into France and Spain. The plumber crashed to the pavement, defeated. Spice had a face of horror at the sight of the man. Which turned into a face of joy when she realized there was only one person who could've done that. Sugar. When said girl caught up with her partner, she was showered with applause from Spice.

"You truly have gotten strong." Spice congratulated.

"Yes, but not strong enough. You have the ransom note?" Sugar asked. Spice gave her a nod. "Let's roll!" Sugar said as she pulled out something from her pocket. Just then the heroes (and Bowser) caught up with them.  
"Luigi! SPEAK TO-A ME!" Mario begged.

"I'm-a fine Mario, but she's too strong!" Luigi said pointing to Sugar. Indeed he was right, Luigi was badly injured.

"We don't have time to play hide and seek anymore. So long suckers!" Sugar said. She blew into the item in her hand, and Mario remembered the melody that came out. The item in Sugar's hand was a Warp Whistle.

"WAIT!" Mario protested. It was too late, the wind picked up and a cyclone formed around the two girls. In an instant they were gone. However, Nabbit noticed they left something behind…


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20.

"Guys, they left this note behind!" Nabbit informed them. Everyone was quiet as they read it.

_You now see the true extent of our power. You are weak and stand no chance against our might, unfortunately for you, you have to fight us to see your friends again! The main person we are concerned about the most is the idiot plumber Mario. Have him fight Sugar, if he wins, your friends go free. Here is a picture of our hide out! Come at us. IF YOU DARE!_

_ -Sugar and Spice_

Germany was about to rant when he got another phone call. This time it was from Romano.

"YOU SAUSAGE SUCKING GERMAN GOODY TWO SHOES SNOB! YOU THINK YOU WON? WELL TO THAT, I SAY…" Germany hung up on Romano before he could finish.

"Vrong number." He said casually.

"Forget their silly games. Let's just summon a demon to take care of them, walk over their corpses and take Austria back." England suggested. Everyone was freaking out at what the nation just said. Then Mario broke the chaos when he chimed in.

"Do it." He said. Everyone was surprised at how Mario supported England's idea. "It'll save us time, and will show those two who they're messing with!" He continued.

"I'd expect no less of an idea from my little brother. You black sheep of Europe you." France teased.

"I told you… NOT TO CALL ME EITHER OF THOSE!" England yelled furiously. Everyone shared a hearty laugh. When Bowser chimed in a little towards Mario.

"Looks like Mr. Squeaky Clean isn't so spotless." He remarked.

"Yeah, and The Big Bad Turtle isn't so-a bad." Mario returned, ultimately shutting Bowser down.

"Let's do this at Bowser-San's place, I don't think Toadsworth would approve of dark magic at the castle." Japan suggested. They all agreed, with a common enemy in mind. They set out for Bowser's castle to get prepared.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21.

"You know dark arts?" Kamek asked as he, Kammy and England walked to the throne room of Bowser's castle.

"Of course. My family's magic is well known in my world." The nation bragged. When they walked through the door they saw everything was in place. Other magikoopas were ready to loan their magic and lend a hand. They turned off the lights and began the summon.

"I just hope HE doesn't show up again." Japan said a little worried. England began to chant his spell. Since they were in a different dimension, he had decided to go a bit local and summon someone from the Mushroom Dimension, just for laughs.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer." He chanted as loud as he could. The last few words of his incantation made Mario and his pals raise their eyebrows in confusion. Then the circle in the middle of the room began to glow and turned into some sort of magic window. England was thinking about who to summon as Mario and his pals saw a few familiar faces.

"The Shadow Queen!" Mario gasped.

"B.b.b.b. Bogmire!" Trembled Luigi.

"Bonechill." Bowser said. England decided on who to summon for the job. However, just as things always happen when England casts a spell, it went wrong. Kammy sneezed well focusing her magic, which made the image in the circle change to a boy and a girl having a picnic in a field for a split second. In that split second, England finished the spell.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He hollered. The circle glowed a bright purple and two figures emerged when the light faded. One was an innocent looking girl who looked about 7 or 8 years old. The other was a boy who looked like he could pack a punch. They looked around confused about their location. Then Bowser spoke up.

"These are demons? WEAK!" Bowser yelled.

"Arghh. They aren't demons. They're from our…" Before England could finish. The girl shrieked in terror.

"AHHH! MONSTER! Save me big brother!" The girl wailed.

"Yes, that's right tremble before the might of King Bows…" A loud gunshot was heard and a bullet flew by Bowser's head.

"Don't worry Lichtenstein, they'll all be dead in a moment!" The man assured his sister. Just like that. EVERYONE FREAKED OUT!


	22. Chapter 22

Ch22.

After multiple machine gun shots (none of which killed anybody.), a long explanation of the events that happened before, and brief introductions to Switzerland and Lichtenstein. Everyone settled down and the 2 were brought up to speed.

"So, those worlds and people your games are about are real? And there is a portal to take us home?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes Switzerland-san. Now if you want to…" Japan couldn't finish before Switzerland was on the move.

"Ok Lichtenstein, let's go home." The nation said dragging his sister behind him.

"OK! But, can we do one thing before we go?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can ve go see Princess Peach? I always wanted to meet her." Lichtenstein begged.

"Oh, come on! Wasn't me putting on a dress and makeup at home enough for you?" Switzerland asked. Everyone tried to hold back endless laughter from this statement.

"I'm afraid that can't happen at the moment. Someone other than Bowser kidnapped her, Hungary, and Austria. We're trying to save them." Mario explained.

"Peach and Hungary: that's tragic. Austria: Screw him!" Switzerland belted out.

"GASP! That's awful! Please big brother! We have to help them! They could be in trouble. We HAVE to help them!" The young nation begged to her brother. Switzerland wanted to turn her down and go home. However, when he looked into his sister's eyes…

"Fine. I won't due fighting of any kind though. The most I can do is help you look for them and sell you supplies." Switzerland agreed.

"Thanks dude, we need all the help we can… WAIT SELL?" America questioned.

"This dimension has lots of gold. That's a fact you can't deny. Plus, money talks" Switzerland explained. "Anyway, do you have any leads about where they could be?" He asked. The group turned back to the letter from earlier and looked at the picture that came with it. It showed a castle like rocket in space. Nobody recognized it at first. Then Bowser remembered what it was.

"Hey! That's my old Dreadnought! Those freeloaders!" Bowser exclaimed. After a second look, America also remembered it.

"Oh, yeah! From Super Mario Galaxy! That was a fun game." He exclaimed.

"Lord Bowser, do you want to take the airship armada back there?" Kamek asked.

"You bet! Those runts don't have anywhere to hide!" Bowser replied.

"Now it is our _awesome_ time to shine!" Prussia added. Switzerland and Lichtenstein made sure they had their supplies packed and ready to sell. They all boarded the ships and flew off.

"Wait a tick! How are we supposed to breathe in space?" England questioned.

"Outer space in our dimension has traces of oxygen, you'll be fine." Luigi reassured them all.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch23.

For the long trip to an uncharted area into space, it went by quickly. Everybody was either talking, playing, or buying stuff from Switzerland (to be honest, Nabbit tried to steal some of the money and supplies he had. He kept getting caught and eventually had a pistol stuffed in his face to scare him off.). When they finally arrived, Sugar and Spice were waiting for all of them at the entrance.

"You made it, _yahoo._" Sugar said sarcastically.

"You even brought a few more pals. Looking for this guy?" Spice asked with a now normal sized Austria locked in a new cage.

"Sugar, this ends here. And it ends now!" Mario said as he stepped forward.

"You should know that this all happened because of you in a way Mario, I'll thank you for that. But know this, your days of being the hero are coming to a close!" Sugar said as she got into a more fight ready stance.

"Mario isn't scared of you!" England yelled from far away on the ship.

"How about after this we have another tea party?" Spice said with a huge tone of disrespect in her voice. When England found out what she meant, he flipped out.

"When Mario is done with you, YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO BUZBY'S CHAIR!" He yelled enraged. Mario dashed towards his opponent with full force. Sugar dodged him without a problem and sent out a flurry of punches. They eventually found themselves to be evenly matched. Both of them were taking severe beat down after beat down. "It's like trench varfare!" Germany admitted. "There both going to get killed if they keep it up!"

"Come on Mario, show her that some dumb GIRL isn't even close to a match for you!" America beamed. This one comment costed Sugar the entire fight.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sugar scolded turning her attention away from Mario just as he gave a punch so hard it knocked her deep into space. "AHHHH!" She screamed. Mario was heavily breathing from exhaustion. Everyone went over to congratulate him. As Mario looked down, he saw that Sugar was falling towards a black hole… Unconscious.

"Hold-a on guys, I need to do something real quick." Mario declared as he jumped off the platform after her.

"There he goes, being the hero like me! Off topic… Is this place still stable?" America asked. Just as an old reserve fuel tank for the Dreadnought fell off into empty space.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch24.

Sugar awoke a few seconds later with a throbbing in her head. She tried to remember what the heck happened. Then she did, Mario beat her in the fight. Just then she noticed the situation she was in and then heard Mario's voice. "Sugar! Hold my hand!" Mario instructed as he came closer to her. She reached out for it, only a few inches away. Then out of nowhere, she cringed and kicked Mario back.

"NO! I won't rely on you to save me again!" She screamed.

"Again? What are you talking about?" The plumber said completely confused. Just then, the reserve fuel tank flew by them into the black hole and Sugar got on idea.

"I won't let you save me, but I'll be happy to save you!" She grabbed onto Mario and with the last of her strength, chucked a fireball at the fuel tank. It was a direct hit and it blew up into a million pieces. The explosion was also powerful enough to propel the two back to safety. When the two wiped out on the ground back with the others, Spice rushed to her partner's side.

"It's okay! You tried your best." Spice reassured her. Just then, misfortune hit hard. Sugar felt the mask she was wearing start to crack. Everyone heard the sounds and turned in her direction.

"No, not here!" Sugar said petrified. The mask split in 2 and everyone had an amazing reaction to who was underneath it.

"I got kicked in a restricted area by YOU!?"

"And I thought a-Daisy was a tomboy!"

"That's how a princess should be in my opinion."

"What the bloody..? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"FAIL! MARIO YOU SCREWED UP!"

Mario had the saddest reaction of them all. "It was you? What have I done? Why did you do this?"

The person under Sugar's mask was Princess Peach! Spice sighed a disappointed sigh and took off her mask to reveal she was Hungary. Then Prussia said something that surprised everyone.

"HA! The awesome me was half right!" He declared.

"You knew?" Hungary asked.

"Vell, yeah. I knew you were Spice the second you smashed me with that mace. Honestly though I thought Sugar was Poland." He said.

"But, I still don't understand, vhy did you do this?" Germany asked.

"Fine, let me explain everything. You all deserve to know…" Peach began.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch25.

"Back when I first met Hungary. She told me some things about me that are true and I totally was blind to see it. I felt sick about myself. I asked her to make me strong enough to defend myself and fight evil. Stronger than Mario even!" Peach explained. "We spent the last 2 weeks planning everything out. The battle training, the costumes, even how to act when we were around you guys!" Everyone was starting to get slack jaws from amazement and shock. "As you could guess, what you saw at the castle was done by us. We faked kidnapping ourselves, WE gassed Toadsworth and stuffed him in the closet. We used Austria to kill 2 birds with one stone and fill out our goals!" Peach paused with a big sniff with tears running down her face. "Mario, I just want you to know… I never meant any of that stuff I said, I was just doing that to bait you into fighting me, to see how far I've come. I'm sorry!" The princess pleaded on the ground, weak from battle and bawling. Mario didn't say anything at first. He looked at his two open paws, like he was weighing some objects in his hands. Comparing how different they were. Finally he snapped back to reality.

"I've made my choice. I know what must be done." Mario calmly said as he walked away for a little while then turned back to face her. Japan, America, and Lichtenstein saw his fists were clenched hard and there was a spark in his eye. If they knew anything about body language, they knew that things were about to take a dark turn!

"NO DUDE! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" America begged.

"I should've never let anyone here if this was going to happen!" Japan said shocked.

"NO! I can't watch!" Lichtenstein cried. Everyone caught on and knew that with all of Mario's anger built up inside him, they couldn't stop him.

"Don't you dare!" Hungary shouted as she tried to stop an impending doom. Out of nowhere, she was grabbed and held back by Austria.

"That little pest is going to get her just deserts. I refuse to let you save her Hungary!" Austria declared. Just like that, Hungary truly saw how heartless Austria was. Everyone was bracing for the worst (Except for Bowser who got out a video camera wanting to record the event, and Austria with a big grin on his face, both were bracing for the best.) as Mario dashed full speed towards Peach. Expecting to hear a smashing sound when he reached her, everyone was surprised when it didn't come.

"VHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS… THIS… NONSENSE!?" Austria yelled.

"Oh, come ON! You have got to be kidding me." Bowser said incredibly disappointed as he threw the video camera on the ground, smashing it into a billion pieces. What everyone saw was confusing yet heartwarming at the same time.

"FINNALY! About time." Nabbit said as he took out 4 cameras and handed 3 to Luigi, Japan, and America. What they saw… Was Mario and Peach, locking lips full on in a long smooch. America nearly fainted from the scene he always wanted to see as a reality.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch26.

After another 2 minutes of kissing, Peach pried herself loose in confusion. "I don't understand, all the mean things I…" Mario cut her off and explained himself.

"At first you were beautiful and caring, and now your strong and smart too?! You're like my dream girl! Am I mad at you? HECK YEAH! But I'll never stop loving you! Besides Toadsworth is the one you have to worry about." Mario explained. Peach had a big smile come over her face as she wrapped Mario in a bear hug.

"Oh, Mario!" She exclaimed as she grabbed him and didn't show any signs of letting go.

"Vell, I guess this is a happy ending, vight Hunga…" CRACK! "RRYYYYYY!" Hungary just gave Austria a big blow in his special region. Everyone (except Mario and Peach.) turned to them to see what was up.

"You know Austria, I learned something today. It's the fact that you are a terrible person. One that has done things so selfish and cruel it's unforgivable. WE ARE THROUGH!" Hungary yelled as she lashed out at Austria. Hungary turned to face Prussia and had an unusually friendly smile on her face.

"Vhat are you..?"

"COME HERE BIG BOY!" Hungary yelled as she grabbed Prussia by the shirt collar and gave him a big lip kiss. Prussia's face grew red and started to burn from the unexpected scene. At the same time, Austria felt his heart being smashed into a billion pieces. Switzerland walked over, patted him on the shoulder, and began to comfort him from his sorrow.

"Ah, love… it is beautiful Angleteire, is not?" France asked England.

"GASP… Actually, you're right this time." England agreed as he put his arm over France's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah this is sweet and all, now let's grab Austria and go." Bowser said. Just then, Spain stopped him.

"Wait amigo, Austria has been through enough… Maybe we can let him off the hook for now?" Spain asked the reptile. Bowser did a double take and looked over and Austria. He has indeed had enough grief for one day.

"Fine, we'll let him off the hook." He agreed.

"Say Bowser, vith me and Hungary, you know. We may not be on the same side as often. Vut, I know two or 3 other guys that may be interested. Ve can still be friends right?" Prussia asked as he gave Bowser 2 pictures, one of Cuba, the other Sealand. Bowser looked at the pictures, then at the BFT.

"Sure, friend or foe, we will always be great pals!" Bowser laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go home!" Nabbit suggested. So they all did.


	27. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_When they went back home, you could bet that things went topsy-turvy. Toadsworth was INFURIATED with what Peach did. However with a little bit of consideration (and blackmail with his job.) he decided to let her do what she wanted. She protected the kingdom alongside Mario from any threat, as a couple. Peach also took the liberty of changing the S on her hat to a P. Bowser, seeing Peach's strength and fearing any beat downs. Never kidnapped her again, EVER! He started spending time with the BFT whenever they came to visit. In fact, people called them the Bad Friends Quartet (BFQ) whenever they were together. Hungary wasn't kidding, she really dumped Austria and left him for Prussia. The 2 couldn't be happier. Luigi told Daisy about Peach's little self-revolution and that made her think of going down the same path. America was just happy to keep going to the Mushroom Dimension and visit his new friends. As for Japan, he made some pretty good games from all the antics that took place, and fans were very happy with the changes. It took him a while to make characters to fill in the places of him and his friends. Austria has been heartbroken about what happened. Each day that passed, he started to slowly take into consideration that this was karma for his past. He started to spend more and more time with Switzerland to the point you could consider them friends again. Speaking of Switzerland, with Nabbit's treasure hunting skills, and all the gold coins in the Mushroom Dimension they could carry, he grew really rich and his money problems started to die down a whole lot. Lichtenstein also found herself less obsessive over Switzerland and found Peach as just a big role model as her big brother. Hungary was really happy that she was able to drop the gentle girl act for good this time. Everyone could agree on one thing though. America and the nations coming through that portal was the best thing that happened to anyone (except Austria)._

**THE END!**

All material belongs to their respective owners. I own only the plot and story used.


End file.
